


I’ve Got You!

by HummingFan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingFan/pseuds/HummingFan
Summary: When Youngtaeks tell Donghyun he should just wrestle Joochan to solve their arguments, Donghyun isn’t enthusiastic.But it goes better than he thought.(Too cheesy to post on main)
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I’ve Got You!

Most of Donghyun and Joochan’s fights never got to the physical phase. It was a lot of bark and no bite, and while Joochan would say it was because they were both too timid, the reality of it - at least on Donghyun’s side was because Donghyun didn’t think he’d win one.

Joochan was stronger than him, and that was that. Donghyun could kick and flail all he wanted, but if Joochan had him in his grip, nothing could be done.

So when Youngtaek told them to “wrestle,” as a way to peacefully solve arguments, Donghyun scoffed.

Sure, solve the arguments with humiliation, that would work. Youngtaek and Jaehyun wrestled all the time, yeah, but that worked because they were both weak. Watching them fight was like watching two newborn kittens have at it.  
Not a kitten against a tank.  
But the tank was already considering it, Donghyun could tell. Joochan had gone silent for once, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

“Play fighting isn’t that bad,” Joochan said.

And that was all the warning Donghyun got, before Joochan grabbed him.

“Nooo!”

He kicked out, hitting Joochan in the shins.

Joochan let go. “Ow, ow ow.” 

“That’ll teach you to mess with me, OKAY!” Donghyun said smugly. Maybe he was the tank in this relationship after all.

And then Joochan tackled him onto the sofa.

“Get off, get off, get off.” His hands shoved at Joochan, to no avail. He tried to kick again, but Joochan had learned from his mistake and was kneeling on Donghyun’s legs.

It was pretty painful actually.

“Ow, can you PLEAASE get off.”

Joochan just leaned in closer. “Do you acknowledge?”

“Hell no!”

“Then I guess I’ll have to make you submit.”

Donghyun’s mind blanked for a second, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Joochan used that to his advantage, reaching his arms out and-

“Ahahahaahahaah!”

Joochan was tickling him! No fair!

It was hard to think of a strategy when you’re being tickled, so Donghyun’s defense ended up being more flailing.

“Do you admit?”

“Hahahastophahahaplease-“

Joochan stopped, letting his hands rest on Donghyun’s chest. “Do you admit?” he asked again, staring down into Donghyun’s eyes.

Donghyun looked away. “Your legs are hurting me.”

“You’re not answering the question.”

“I. I admit okay? But you’re not playing fair.”

“Playing fair? You’re the one who kicked me first when we were wrestling!”

“What, is that not allowed now?”

“That’s kickboxing!!! Its completely different!”

And on and on the argument went. Youngtaek’s suggestion really hadn’t helped, it started even more fights.

But Donghyun had to admit, it hadn’t gone nearly as terrible as he thought it would.

“Hey.” Joochan said, interrupting his thoughts. Joochan was still on top of him, though now their legs were tangled together, instead of Joochan’s knees pressing on Donghyun’s legs.

“Hmm?”

“Did you know you’re really cute when you laugh?”

Donghyun deadpanned. “Yes. Fans have told me that. The rest of the members have, even.”

Joochan was undeterred. “But how many of them have seen you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Underneath them, blushing and happy.”

Blushing? When had he - oh. Yeah.

“No, no one else has seen me like this.”

Joochan smiled, satisfied. “Only me.”

It had always only been him. 

Donghyun darted up, giving Joochan a quick kiss, just a light brush of his lips against Joochan’s before he went back down, blushing harder than ever. “Only you.”

Joochan looked down at him with a mixture of surprise and happiness. He was blushing too.

“Can I get another kiss?”

“Come and get it yourself!”

Joochan didn’t hesitate. He dived right in, capturing Donghyun’s lips immediately.

Donghyun could only let out a muffled groan as Joochan took over, pressing Donghyun into the pillows with the force of it all. Donghyun melted into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Joochan’s neck to hold him closer. 

Joochan draws back to take a breath, but Donghyun follows him up, thirsty for more. It becomes an open mouthed kiss then, and it’s hot and wet and delectable. He bites Joochan’s lips a little, and relishes in the shiver Joochan gives. 

“Donghyun aahh,” Joochan murmurs, speaking it as if it's not just a name, but a holy word.

“Yes?”

“I’m only yours too, you know that right?”

Joochan is looking at him like he raised the moon from the sky, and Donghyun feels so so loved in this moment.

“I do.” 

They stay like that for a moment, smiling at each other in a sort of happy daze that only happens after times like this, when they forgot their bickering and only could remember how much they loved each other.

They’re interrupted by Youngtaek’s voice.

“Are you two… wrestling?”

He sounded suspicious. 

“Yes!” Donghyun shouts.

“Nah, we were just making out!” Joochan declares, and Donghyun kicks him again.

“Ow!”

Youngtaek gags. “This is not what I meant by wrestling!”

“Look wrestling is very touchy, I couldn’t help myself-“

“Shut up, Joochan!”

“LALALALAA I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” Youngtaek screams. “GO GET A ROOM AND DON’T DO IT ON THE LIVING ROOM COUCHES WHERE PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU!”

The other members are coming out of their rooms. “Who’s doing what?” Jangjun asks, a glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, who’s doing what?” Jaehyun echoes.

Donghyun feels the shame burn him, but Joochan only laughs. Donghyun glares. “Nobody was doing anything,” Joochan says, finally taking mercy.

“BOORING!” Jangjun shouts, but he disappears back into his room.  
The rest follow suit, and finally they’re left alone again.

Donghyun still feels embarrassed, but Joochan smirks. “Let’s not get caught next time, ok?”  
Donghyun nods.

“My room or yours, then?”

“Hong Joochan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was an idea that wouldn’t leave me, and I had been wanting to practice writing a makeout scene. Not sure if I did well in that aspect tho lol.
> 
> Please leave a review of you liked it or want to offer suggestions or point out grammar mistakes!


End file.
